(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compelling-type centrifugal clutch device with C-shaped joint structure, in which a C-shaped joint structure assembly (100), which can be bended for displacement, is installed between an active rotary part (101) and a passive rotary part (201) of the centrifugal clutch device with a radial arrangement means and is driven by the active rotary part (101), a joint axial core of C-shaped joint structure (113) is provided for connecting an active arm of C-shaped joint structure (111) and a centrifugal compelling arm of C-shaped joint structure (112), a recovery spring (114) is installed between the mentioned two arms, so that an inward-bending prestressed force is formed between the two arms for performing the angular displacement through bending at difference angles, and the other end of the active arm of C-shaped joint structure (111) is connected and fastened on the active rotary part (101); and the distal end of the centrifugal compelling arm of C-shaped joint structure (112) is installed with a centrifugal force actuation clutch interface (119), when the rotation speed of the rotational driving performed by the active rotary part (101) reaches to a preset engagement rotation speed, the centrifugal force actuation clutch interface (119) is outwardly expanded and moved so as to be engaged in an inner annular clutch interface (120) of the passive rotary part (201), if the rotation direction of the rotary power source of the active rotary part (101) performs the rotational driving to the active rotary part (101) is opposite to the direction in which the C-shaped joint structure being bended and protruded, the C-shaped joint structure is compelled by a force applied through the active arm of C-shaped joint structure (111), so that the centrifugal force actuation clutch interface (119) of the centrifugal compelling arm of C-shaped joint structure (112) is further pressed and engaged at a compelling end surface of the inner annular clutch interface (120) of the passive rotary part (201) so as to drive the passive rotary part (201).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional centrifugal clutch device utilizes a friction plate of centrifugal force actuation clutch installed at an active side, so when the rotation speed at the active side reaches an engagement rotation speed, an engagement transmission is generated, however at this moment, the rotation speed is still low, so the centrifugal force applied to the friction plate of centrifugal force actuation clutch is not sufficient, thus a disadvantage of easily to slip is caused.